black shadows
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: when jack and arcee finds an artifact in the base history changes as a new power awakens. can jack stop mech and the decepticons with arcee by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: headmaster

Jack Darby sighed. The seventeen year old teen was in the base of the auto bots, it had been a week since the events of nemesis prime and jack wondered when m.e.c.h. will make their next move. Jack was with his partner arcee. The blue, black and white femme was checking out some signal in the base itself. The two volunteered to check it out.

Jack griped the key to vector sigma that optimus gave him. It glowed as bright as a flashlight in his hand. The two walked deep underground and spotted something that gave them pause. It was an iyacon artifact from cybertron! It was a brace that was colored black and had a red gem on the wrist. The two could not believe it they had an artifact in the base the entire time and never knew. Oddly the brace was human sized.

The key to vector sigma glowed and sent out a beam of energon into the brace which suddenly clamped onto jack's wrist. The two stared at the device and said at the same time.

"We need to get ratchet".

The two ran to the main part of the base and got the medic's attention.

"Ratchet we found an iacon artifact but it suddenly clamped onto jack by the key to vector sigma" said arcee as she looked at jack in worry.

"This was what gave off that signal" said jack as he showed the brace on his right arm.

The ambulance themed robot scanned the artifact and jack.

"by the all spark the device was pre-programmed to hone in on the DNA of the one it was meant to be with but why would alpha Trion have jack's DNA programmed in we haven't even met humans until we got to this planet this is some mystery for now jack needs to stay here until we can figure out what that device does" said ratchet.

"Good thing it's now summer" said jack.

Optimus prime the leader of the autobots entered saying they have found the next coordinates for an artifact in the base.

"Bit late optimus it's clamped onto my arm" said jack.

"then I better let you know what that is it is a cybertronian armor that has unknown ability be careful jack even alpha Trion has no clue what that armor does and he made it with an unknown DNA sample primus gave him" said optimus.

"We already figured out it was my DNA optimus" said jack.

"The key of vector sigma had also acted up it sent a beam into the brace" said arcee.

"We also have a new location of another artifact in jasper's dessert right where dreadwings corpse was placed. This time not in that alternate existence so we won't run in with that dark energon fueled terrorcon" said optimus.

"Then let's go the cons wont know what hit them" said bulkhead.

The ground bridge opened and the four bots transformed and went through with miko yet again sneaking along and jack followed to make sure she stayed safe.

Ratchet looked around and asked" miko"

"Miko" confirmed RAF.

The two sighed.

Jack sighed as he managed to find miko and quickly grabbed her and said to her: "you just don't learn do you this is dangerous miko you can get killed out here, think this is not a game" said jack with a glare.

Arcee had heard that and alerted the others.

"He's right miko this is not a game you could be killed in the crossfire, you need to head back" said arcee.

"Oh but that just makes things interesting" said a familiar voice to jack.

"Sailas! Thought you went under ground in hiding" said jack looking above.

"Thank my medics I was able to survive that failed attempt with our transformer but thankfully we managed to retrieve it from the pentagon" said sailas.

The form of nemesis prime rolled into view.

Jack subconsciously tapped the red gem.

Arachnid flew into view and transformed as her army of insecticons swarmed around the place.

"Hello arcee I wonder why you're in this neck of the woods" taunted the spider-bot.

The autobots got ready to fight as jack felt information enter his head.

"Transform!" said jack as cybernetic circuits appeared on his visible skin.

Black armor erupted from the brace and covered jack's body forming a human sized version of a cybertronian body. Blue optics flashed as jack moved into a circuit-su stance.

"Wow did not expect this to activate" said jack as he looked himself over.

On his chest was the autobots insignia.

The bots were shocked and m.e.c.h. was as well.

Miko was delighted as jack looked to her like a robotic fusion of knight and ninja.

Witch surprisingly looked good on him.

Arcee was a bit surprised as well because to her scan jack's organic parts had become cybertronian.

This was impossible no way can jack become a cybertronian by a brace.

But the vision did not disappear it was as real as night and day.

Jack speed to nemesis prime on instinct and called out "head on!"

The vehicle shifted it back into legs and its front became arms and a chest.

The middle turned so the feet face the same as the chest.

The trailer disconnected as jack leaped up becoming a head similar to a certain knight like mecha or the gundam age normal head. It connected and a panel on the chest flipped revealing an autobots insignia.

"Black convoy ready!" said the new addition to the autobots.

Sailas pressed the remote he had to try to keep the man made transformer under his control but nothing happened sans the control short circuiting.

Black convoy got ready as a blade folded out of his arm.

The autobots stared in shock as nemesis or black convoy now looked vastly different now. The mecha was now looking like a knight mixed with the gundam wing age-1 normal with the autobots insignia in white.

His shape was similar to his helmet as well.

The trailer had changed shape to similar to the transformers cybertron version of optimus' trailer. All in all an impressive sight.

"You know this is your fault Sailas you just had to bring my mother into this and try to harm my friends and partner in you quest for power well this ends here I wont let you harm my family again" said black convoy as he leapt and slashed a incecticon.

Arcee was blasting the incecticon left and right.

"you tell him partner and welcome to the team" said Arcee.

Jack nodded but his foot had uncovered another artifact that sent a pulse at the transformers.

Jack felt a slot for something form on his wrist. He looked and on his right wrist was a key hole like slot.

"well that's new seems you got it as well guys' said black convoy as the auto bots tried to fight the combined forces of arachnid and Sailas.

The team was hard pressed. Black convoy had put the artifact into his storage compartment and looked to his trailer.

"I wonder… power station battle mode" called black convoy.

The trailer shifted to a battle station and black convoy got to the turret and started to shoot the incecticon from the sky. The mech soldiers had fled from bulkhead as they tried to take miko but eventually the retreated. Arachnid also retreated with what remained of her troops. Black convoy sighed and gave a smile to his comrades.

"not how I expected my day to go but I am not complaining transform" said black convoy turning back into jack and a altered nemesis prime.

The truck was still black but now looked to be of the Honda modal with the trailer hooked to the cab. The whole thing looked like a fire truck mixed with a ambulance and police cruiser. Heck it even had a police insignia shield with the autobot logo on the trailer. The truck while unique looking was still nothing special to normal people.

"Ratchet open a Ground Bridge we have a lot to talk about that brace and its effect on jack" comed optimus.

"Right optimus also tell miko that she is in a lot of trouble" said ratchet and Raf.

"Just be prepared to scan jack and the vehicle we are bringing with us" said optimus.

The bridge then opened and the group entered with jack driving the new vehicle form of nemesis prime. (end chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Black shadows chapter two

The group re entered the base with jack now getting out of his new vehicle nemesis prime.

Fowler was there and was looking at the mix of nine one, one machines.

Jack and Arcee laughed at his surprised face as he noted the autobot insignia in white on the trailer.

"Prime what happened while I was gone for the past hour" asked Fowler.

"It seems that jack was chosen by alpha Trion to help us in our war. One of our iyacon artifacts had his DNA signature preset long before he was born and on earth' said optimus in a daze.

'turns out it is a cybertronian armor that allowed me to become a head for a cybertronian mainly nemesis prime here" said jack pointing at the fire/ambulance cruiser.

"Wait that's nemesis prime it looks different' said ratchet scanning the vehicle.

"Well it changed when I combined with it I think I became a head master unit" said jack.

"Head master did the artifact tell you that" asked Fowler

Jack nodded "hey ratchet I found that other artifact and it gave my robot mode something I have no clue what its for" said jack as he opened the storage in the trailer to reveal the artifact that looked like some cube that had a autobot insignia and had what looked like a key in the background.

'Well I'll be you found an old project of alpha Trion he tried to connect us to primus with some energon key port that activated a new protocol in bots" said ratchet.

"Well it sure activated on us out in the battlefield it only worked on us autobot while we faced mech and arachnid" said bulkhead.

"Okay jack I better scan your cybertronian form" said ratchet.

Jack smiled and called out" transform" the cybernetic circuits appeared before the black knight/ninja armor appeared and became jack's new form.

"Head on" said jack as the cab unhitched and started to change.

The front separated and shifted into arms revealing a chest, the back folded out and formed feet. The lower torso spun around and moved into a standing position. Jack leapt up and suddenly changed into a head that connected to the body. The autobot insignia flipped out and the knight based black autobot smiled at the slack jaw expressions of the others.

"Call me black convoy when I am like this" said black convoy.

Ratchet shook his head and scanned the bot.

"my word you can combine with your trailer and that slot are connected with a different system of battle routines it is almost enough to make my own head explode from the possibilities" exclaimed ratchet.

"Well then I better change back" said black convoy and promptly transformed but the armor this time stayed.

"Can you scan this I want to know what I can do in case I can't get to my I guess we can call it a drive cast" said jack.

"You will need a codename when you're like this jack" said Arcee.

"How about shadow-swift" suggested bulkhead.

"That fits it looks like shadow-swift is built like a scout class and his coloration is perfect for night time missions" said ratchet.

"Well I am still his partner so what can jack do as shadow-swift" asked Arcee.

"hm, looks like he can use a targeting system and can create a blade in his right arm with a gun in his left, his strength has been enhanced and looks like he can activate some devices on his feet for ground travel and can fly with a built in jet-pack that means that his skills are on par with you Arcee but he needs experience' said ratchet.

"Why my son why jack to be come this I didn't want him to be on the front lines of your war" said June.

"Don't worry mom this is enough to make sure I can still be safe. I think it will be a dull sense of pain in full robot mode" said shadow shift.

"Well let's call it a day but for now jack should be at the base to let me see if that suit has any side effects" said ratchet.

"You can use the info I recorded when jack changed into shadow shift" said Arcee.

The group soon left for home except jack and Arcee who was now letting jack know that he turned pure cybertronian when he transformed into the headmaster unit. Jack back in human form sighed and went to sleep the key to victor sigma in hand on a slot on the brace. The brace shifted into a mechanical glove and watch fusion with the autobot insignia in white. The group slept in peace but for jack the journey is only beginning for the group.

The next day ratchet was going over every scan they had on the artifacts jack found and ratchet found a code implemented by the key to victor sigma to the brace. Apparently the key and artifact was made by alpha Trion himself and seems to have unlocked a new function hidden in the brace. According to the readings jack can now travel dimensions but the function needs energy to work. Thankfully nothing like that will have worked. And by scanning the trailer of jack's new unit he can have Arcee ride in it just in case of emergency. What ratchet found odd was the three slots in the wall of the interior like something was supposed to be there.

The old mech sighed and had jack examine the trailer to see what was missing.

"looks like a few octagon panels are missing and looks like a docking area in here do you think I can really combine with something like this in black convoy it feels a bit surreal" said jack as he checked the data of the vehicle.

Jack found a file titled project: pretender. The project detailed of an old cybertronian race that was human sized that was on earth for years and on was apparently his dad. He led a team to stop a group of decepticons that had the ability to fuse into something called king Poseidon There were blueprints of three robots that can combine into a new robot. They were based on three animals. One was a lion, one was and eagle, and the last was an elephant. Another trio was insect based one was a beetle, one was a pillbug, and the other was a mantis. They and a trio based on raptors was in the three missing panels hidden on the trailer. Each was the size of a tall adult and seemed to be about ten inches shorter then Arcee. The panels were hidden to all but the wielder of the key. Jack looked and found three panels colored black with an insignia of a beast face version of the autobots symbol. Jack placed the panels where they were supposed to and knew they each contained a team.

Jack felt that they would need a chance to be out. Jack was now with ratchet looking over black convoy's schematics. To see if they can figure out what that cyber-slot was for. The slot apparently gives black convoy a charged attack with his sword. The young headmaster nodded to Arcee. "Looks like we got everything about my new alter ego black convoy" said jack.

The two were about to head into a recon mission for an energon mine. Especially if the decepticons has the two currently known omega keys.

The ground bridge opened and the two and the others entered to find them selves in the Forrest near California's border. To be precise a cave that looked like it was a remnant of unicron's attack.

The trees were slightly dead but what got jack were the fossilized remains of the lion, eagle, elephant, beetle, mantis, and pill bug along with three raptor dinosaurs. The plates in the trailer scanned them and went dormant. The headmaster watched the entrance while the others mined the energon. They managed to get it but jack felt a tremor.

"Guys this place just awoke something I think" said jack. A roar of a reptilian being answered him. A purple dinosaur with a green underbelly came out. "Yes boy you are correct I maybe in the past still but to take out the autobots will get rid of those dreaded maximal's once and for all megaton terrorize" roared the t-Rex It shifted into a robot transformer that had a Dino head as a hand.

"Megatron but your not the decepticon we know" said jack as the others looked in his direction at the roar.

"I am not my ancestor boy I am a predicon and I will not rest till my enemy optimus primal is dead" said megatron.

"you wont while we are here" said a voice from a panel in the trailer.

The raptor plate glowed releasing three raptors colored red and black for the leader and blue for the other two.

"Dino-saber maximize" called the leader becoming a knight shaped raptor transformer.

"dinoshield/dinoshot maximize" said the other two. Transforming into a ninja and archer respectively.

Jack and Arcee looked at each other before nodding. "Transform" said jack becoming shadow swift."Head on" he said becoming black convoy. "Face it your out numbered predicon" said black convoy.

Dino saber sent out his blade and ordered dinoshot to give him a warning shot.

The tyrannosaur based predicon decided too cut his losses and left only to end up running face first into the nemesis.

Jack and the others had already headed back to base with the energon by then.

The group was talking with dinosaber about his group and the other three.

"we are a special group known as a combiner team we can fuse into one cybertronian by the name of dinosaurus the other two combiner teams are the team of lio junior the son of Leo convoy and his teammates tuskton, and metal wing they combine to form magna boss. The insect group is mantis the leader with his group teammate's armor drill, and pincer shot they form the cybertronian known as zector.

We came to the past to stop the soon to be galvatron of our time he was stopped by optimus primal descendant of optimus prime in the distant past of earth in what was known as the beast wars.

We were some of the stasis pods still in orbit on the planet we stayed behind in case the predicon forces returned to take over while the rest went back to the future." Said Dino saber as the raptor moved to the berth for ratchet to scan his body for damage.

" The reason why we go into beast mode is because raw energon is radioactive to us and can cause an overload. We have no choice in the matter.

Though since the lost headmaster tech has been found we are sure black convoy can be our leader for the time being. Just to let you know prime convoy became a equal rank of a prime in the future and lio convoy was in fact optimus primal's cousin my group are based of a predicon turned maximal known as dinobot who fell in the original beast wars saving prehistoric humans and off lining most of our megatron's forces leaving only two original officers alive under his command' said dinosaber.

"we honor his sacrifice by bearing his beast mode he was a honorable maximal' said dinoshot.

"I am honored that I can lead you nine but Arcee here is my partner and second in command of optimus here welcome to the team raptor team" said jack.

"Giving us a squad designation huh we shall bear it to the end" said dinosaber.

"Got to give it to them for enthusiasm I have to admit" said miko.

"I agree welcome to the team, team raptor you seam to be built for stealth. So Arcee will teach you about the class" said optimus.

"Thank you sir! Also it won't be long till the others awaken "said dinosheild.

"I can't wait to shoot some decepticons especially terrorsaur's ancestor starscream the immortal" said dinoshot.

-Nemesis-

Megatron stared at the Dino decepticon descendent and gave a smirk,

" so you're my descendent and that you came to make sure your optimus never is created so that the predicon of your time can control cybertron I say that your form convinces me and how many predicon do you have" asked megatron.

"Enough to rival the maximal's that appeared under black convoy's command I didn't expect a human to have headmaster tech" said predicon megatron.

"so head master tech is what arachnid encountered when I sent her to find that odd signature" said megatron.

Said spider walked in. "black arachnia no your not that traitor that went to the maximal's yes I think I know who you are if history files are correct you are Arcee's arch nemesis along side black convoy" said predicon megatron.

"Great I become famous in the future well at least I can be sure to get that human back for destroying my ship and stranding me here" said arachnid.

'trust me arachnid my descendant here has a army to help take him down meet the predicons and from what he told me your insecticons are technically predicons meet the immortal bug waspinator He and the other bug like predicon are under your command as only a bug can control bugs" said megatron.

"Yes soon the maximal's and that head master will cease to exist" said predicon megatron.

-End chapter-

a/n: hey gh152 here I just declared war on follie of madness, he had the nerve to insult me and the homeland of Kamen riders. We will have our war in a forum I will make so that we can do it at all. My current allies are leaf ranger and klad vayne. Just look for the forum Author wars if you want to help out by choosing a side mine is the earth's light army. Now then saa full drive.


End file.
